


Pain and Courtesy [A Voltron Fan Fiction]

by disastrousanimx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Angst, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Loss of Limbs, Original Character(s), Other, Pain, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Serious Injuries, Surgery, Trauma, alternate time line than canon show, character harm, character pain, hunk is sweet and perfect just like he should be, klance is implied a little, klance not main focus, not really important but its there, one of the oc aliens named Faulks uses they/them pronouns, pidge needs a hug, shiro calls pidge katie a few times, trigger warning: cutting in ch5, voltron angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastrousanimx/pseuds/disastrousanimx
Summary: How very inconvenient for an asteroid to demolish team Voltron's entire castle ship. Amazing to think that a huge space rock could cause so much damage. As to even impale, cut, and smash a few paladins. After finding themselves on a convenient planet that is known in the solar system for having stellar hospitals and medical services, they can only wait and pay gratitude to the aliens that so kindly let them stay.





	1. A Very Inconvenient Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> please read tags :P this is my first published work on ao3 sooo idk exactly how all this works yet haha... sorry if everything isn't perfect ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“No one saw it coming. Not even the castle radar. All they can remember is flying peacefully through space. Then suddenly, bam, an asteroid running a gaping hole through their ship. Thankfully, no damage came to any of their lions, who easily plucked them out of the rubbish floating through space.”

“The lions?”

“Yeah, after the asteroid destroyed the castle ship, the lions grabbed the seven people who were aboard and flew away from the wreckage.”

“So… the lions just flew here? With all their paladins, princess, and the other guy?”

“Yes, sir. The green and red paladin are in critical shape in our hospital now. The rest have minor injuries.”

“I can't believe Voltron came to… us. Of all planets.”

“We were the nearest by, I suppose, to the lions’ radars of friendly planets.”

“Thank you for the update, Faulks. Call me with more updates later. I’d like to go and see those who do not remain in critical damage.”

“Yes, sir. I shall.”

_Beep ___

____

Riael stared at his tele-communicator he had just hung up. His second in command, Faulks, had been on the other end. Voltron? In our galaxy at this day and age? He found it unbelievable that the legendary defenders even existed. 

____

The tele-communicator rang, startling Riael. He nearly dropped it as he answered. 

____

“H-Hello? Yes, what is it?”

____

“Sir,” the other voice spoke. It was not Faulks this time. “One of the paladins has requested to speak with you. Or, well, they requested to speak with whoever was in charge around here. I think they want to give us their thanks.”

____

“Very well. Where can I find those who are not in critical condition?”

____

“A building, block C. Sir.”

____

“Thank you, ah- what is your name again?”

____

“Baraj, sir.”

____

“Thank you, Baraj.” 

____

_Beep ___

______ _ _

Riael made his way swiftly to the legendary paladins’ room. Once there, he breathed deeply and opened the hospital room’s door. His eyes quickly scanned over what was now in front of him. Needless to say, he wasn't immediately impressed at all. Ah, but was he expecting?? These people had just been in a huge accident and 2 of their own were under emergency care right this moment. 

______ _ _

He cleared his throat. 

______ _ _

“I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting, I am Riael Terrif, the leader of this planet.” Riael bowed slightly, as every one of their planet does when first introducing themselves to someone they've never met.

______ _ _

“Thank you, Riael. My name is Shiro, I’m the leader and black paladin of Voltron.” The human in the black armor stood, outstretching his hand. He seemed to be the least harmed out of what he noticed from those sitting in the chairs of the room. 

______ _ _

Riael shook his hand. This must be another way to greet people, he thought. 

______ _ _

The female stood. 

______ _ _

“My name is Allura, you may recognize the name of the planet Altea? Coran,” she pointed to the silly looking man with hair above his lip, “and I are the last of our kind. Alteans?” 

______ _ _

Riael shook his head solemnly. “I’m terribly sorry about your people. But I’ve never heard of Altea.”

______ _ _

Allura nodded. “Of course, it's been years since Zarkon blew it up.”

______ _ _

Awkward silence followed. Allura sat back down, blushing and embarrassed. 

______ _ _

Shiro coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

______ _ _

“So, um, we really appreciate all the kindness and help you've offered us, Riael,” Shiro said. “You have really saved us. We owe you our lives.”

______ _ _

“No, thank you!” Riael bowed slightly. “I have heard legends of you. The fact that Zarkon has not ruined our planet yet could easily be because of all of you. So, in fact, the universe could not give you enough thanks. If you're ever in need of aid, our small planet of healing will be there to aid you.”

______ _ _

Shiro smiled. “Thank you, Riael. You are all very kind.”

______ _ _

Someone in the back of the room sneezed. Riael’s eyes followed the sound to two humans in the back of the room. The yellow guys’ eyes seemed red puffy, with water stains on his cheeks. The blue one had his legs pulled in close to his chest, hiding his face in his knees. 

______ _ _

“Are your friends okay back there,” he asked Shiro. 

______ _ _

Shiro looked behind him at the other two paladins, then back at Riael. 

______ _ _

“Well, uh,” Shiro struggled to find the right words. “Our, um, team is really close. And we're all really worried about Pidge and Keith. They… got severely injured in the impact.”

______ _ _

Riael had nearly forgotten about the other two who were in their hospital receiving emergency care. 

______ _ _

“So you can imagine our, well, our worry,” Shiro finished softly. 

______ _ _

“My apologies,” Riael responded. “I pray for their health. This is one of the best planets in our solar system with top of line medical care. So, they should be in good hands.”

______ _ _

The larger human with yellow armor stifled a sob. The human in blue raised his head and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, whispering something. Riael wondered if he’d said something wrong. 

______ _ _

Shiro thanked him once more. Riael excused himself from the room as Shiro turned back around to comfort his teammates. Walking back down the sterile white hallway, Riael got chills. 

______ _ _

“To lose your entire ship and have your friends in critical condition, I can only imagine how scared and hurt they feel right now,” he muttered to himself. “Poor humans. Oh, and Alteans was it? I really-”

______ _ _

“Sir, you're talking to yourself again.”

______ _ _

Riael jumped at the sound of his friend. 

______ _ _

“Faulks, stop sneaking up on me! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

______ _ _

Faulks smirked, crossing their arms. “Sure thing, sir. When you stop talking to yourself, I shall.”

______ _ _

“Faulks you know damn well that's just how I think,” Riael retorted playfully. He punched his friend lightly in the arm. More seriously now he asked, “Is there any news on Pidge and Keith? I think that was what he said their names are.”

______ _ _

Faulks visibly cringed. “Ah, yes. That's why I came to find you.” They rubbed the tip of their foot on the tile, uncomfortable. “The smaller one, Pidge is her name?” 

______ _ _

Riael shrugged. “Probably, yes.”

______ _ _

“She is in worse shape than the male, Keith. It's surprising how the smallest of their crew was hurt the most.”

______ _ _

“Get to the point, Faulks.”

______ _ _

“She received many incisions to her arms and legs from shattered glass and asteroid. A large part of the asteroid broke off her helmet and smashed into the side of her head, knocking her unconscious and helpless to other dangerous obstacles. A part of the broken castle ship somehow was flung towards her very fastly. It was like a dagger at one end. Which, of course, is what got stabbed into her right leg. Her upper thigh, more specifically.”

______ _ _

“That's terrible,” Riael said.

______ _ _

“That’s not all, sir.”

______ _ _

“Please, continue. Let's walk and talk.”

______ _ _

Faulks nodded. “The pain from the impact knocked this poor girl's consciousness back to a painful reality. Keith told me she screamed a bloody murder type of scream. One that haunts you for weeks.”

______ _ _

“No wonder her teammates were crying…” Riael whispered. 

______ _ _

“Keith tried to get to her, as he was the closest paladin to her. Another projectile in the rubbish hit him, hard, in the ribs before he could grab the girl. By then, their lions had activated and flew to their rescue. 

______ _ _

Keith has lacerations on his cheeks and forehead, a few deep cuts on his arms, and 5 broken ribs. Pidge is in surgery right now to repair her right leg. They’re unsure if they can actually save the leg. The debris that stabbed her was large, sharp, and covered in asteroid dust; a dust which can kill humans. Her arms and legs have multiple cuts. On top of all of that, she has a concussion and a gash on the side of her head.”

______ _ _

“Dear God. So, they will live,” Riael asked hesitantly. 

______ _ _

“Yes, sir. None of their wounds are lethal. But we can not guarantee to save the girls leg. If keeping it means the poison would spread to the rest of her body, I imagine they will remove it.”

______ _ _

Riael stopped walking. Taking a deep breath, he looked his subordinate in the eye. “Whatever happens, I want you to make sure these 7 people are comfortable and safe. Find one of our finest and largest ships. Eventually, they will need a way to move on from our little planet. Give their wounded the best treatment.”

______ _ _

Taken aback, Faulks said, “O-Of course, sir.”

______ _ _

“Call me when the girl is awake from surgery. I want updates every hour. Thank you, Faulks.”

______ _ _

Faulks bowed his head slightly. “No problem, sir.”

______ _ _


	2. Waking Up

_Screaming. Pain. So much pain. Needles. White. White. Red. White. Red. Glowing white. Radiant white. Why? What happened? Pain. Pain. Dull. Ghost. Help me. Help. Pain._

So many words just kept flashing through Pidge’s head. Like red hot irons being pushed through her skull. It hurt to think. It hurt to breathe. 

_Stop breathing. Pain will go away. Just stop. Stop. Give up._

The doctors knew she was in pain. They knew, but the kept on operating. They knew she couldn't stop breathing even if she wanted to. They knew she was terrified, but they were confident that in 12 hours or less, she’d be in at least 88% less pain. The doctors and nurses knew what was best. They hated the solution though. 

This girl would not be leaving that room with two legs. Instead, she will leave the surgery room with a healthy leg and more pain and uncomfortable feelings as barely a stump will remain where her right leg should be. They tried so hard to save it. But, it just, wasn't possible. 

~

Keith finally had woken up. The whiteness of the hospital room was blinding. He tried to sit up, only to quickly flinch back down to the pillow, pain returning. 

“You're awake! Good.” An alien walked in. Keith craned his neck so he could see it in a lying position. This too caused him pain. It did not look like a doctor or a nurse but didn't seem hostile in any way either.

“Who… are you? Where am I,” he asked with a hoarse speech. 

“We've met before, Keith. You were pretty drugged and worn out when we met though, so I understand that you don’t remember.” It walked to the side of his bed and kneeled, coming face to face with Keith. “My name is Faulks, I’m second in command around here. Are you feeling any better?”

Keith scoffed, sending pain into his rib cage. “Ow…”

“Yeah, you don't need to be hot headed with me. You'll only end up hurting yourself.”

“What exactly happened to me?” Keith rasped. 

“You have some bad lacerations to your face, that's why any facial expressions give you pain. You broke five ribs when the debris hit you. Numerous scratches and cuts cover your arms and legs.”

Keith let that sink in for a second. 

“You're all patched up now, thanks to the doctors and nurses here. Now we have to wait for your body to heal properly. Since you and the girl are humans, we can't use our technology to speed up the healing proces-”

“Pidge?! Where is she? Is she oka-” Keith broke off his sentence grimacing, still in a great deal of pain. 

Faulks sighed. “Please try and stay calm. I’ll call in your crew so they can see you. Then I will address the matter with the small human girl.”

Before the teen could protest, Faulks practically swooped out of the room. In a flash, they were no longer there. 

“This is the worst,” Keith muttered. He continued to stare at the white ceiling until he heard footsteps coming towards his room. 

“Keith?” A familiar voice spoke at the door. 

“Shiro? I can't sit up, you guys have to come to m-”

“KEITH OH MY GOD YOUR FACE!!” Lance ran into the room screaming as he saw his teammate. He stood to the right of Keith’s bed. His face was red. 

“What about my face?” Keith asked blankly, smirking up at the Cuban boy's face which now shone an even brighter red. “Because I can see yours just fine and, I don't know Lance, are you sure _you're_ okay?”

Tears welled in Lance’s eyes. “Shut up, hot head. Shut up.”

Keith was taken aback. He raised his hand and touched Lance’s clenched fist. “Uh, listen. I’m fine. Really, I’ll be okay.”

Lance stared at their hands. Keith quickly took his back. No doubt, if he didn't have bandages all around his face, Lance would see that he too was blushing like an idiot. 

Shiro coughs. Hunk giggles. Lance shoots them a look. 

“So, Faulks, he’ll be okay?” Shiro asks the alien, who had been standing against the wall silently. 

Faulks laughs softly. “Yes, sir. Keith will be just fine after some time of resting. Strictly, resting.” They glanced at Keith. “No fighting of any kind or rough play for at least 30 sleep cycles.” Keith scoffed.

Hunk steps forward, speaking up finally. “And Pidge? Where is she?”

Faulks motioned for the three guests to sit down. Lance found an edge of the bed to sit. Shiro and Hunk sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs in Keith's room. 

Faulks explained how and where she was injured. 

“The doctors are trying to help her as best they can. Unfortunately, they’ve recently informed me that they couldn't save her right leg. Keeping it would have been useless and painful for her. Rehabilitation is going to be incredibly difficult. More than anything, she is going to need you, all of you, to be with and there for her. This isn't going to be easy.”

Silence followed. Shiro stared in disbelief. Lance and Keith exchanged worry in their eyes. Hunk tried his best not to cry again. 

Finally, Keith spoke. “What about a prosthetic? Shiro has one; the Galra gave him one.”

Shiro stood suddenly.

“Ah, sorry Shiro! I didn't mean…” Keith apologized. 

Shiro held out his hand stopping him. “I’m okay. Right now, prosthetics are the least of our worries. If Pidge ever wants one we can ask her then. No one is going to force her to make any decisions right now, got that?” He asked the room. 

Nods followed. 

“Pidge will be able to receive guest once I can get the ok from her doctor, Dr. Valerie,” Faulks spoke. 

“Thank you, Faulks. We appreciate everything. Really,” Shiro said. Faulks bowed slightly and left. A nurse, as if on cue, walked in and told the paladins that Keith needed to rest. They agreed and left the boy to sleep. 

“Back to the most uncomfortable and saddest hospital waiting room with the worst chairs ever,” grumbled Lance. 

“Buck up, Lance. Keith is going to be fine in no time. And Pidge… she’s strong. We're going to get through this,” Shiro pats him on the back. 

He just nodded and went back to the seat next to the bench Hunk had acquired. Allura and Coran were both asleep in odd positions in their chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 100 hits on Chapter 1 in the last two days?? Amazing! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2, more is on the way! Leave kudos and comments, they fuel my dedication to get the next chapter out and it's always nice to hear from my readers :P
> 
> love you all <3


	3. She's Awake

“She was murmuring one moment, the next, thrashing her body and screaming for her brother. The doctors had to put her into a temporary coma so that she could cool down. Her teammates still have yet to visit her. She… has not responded well to the surgery. She keeps reopening wounds,” Faulks spoke into the tele-communicator.

“So,” Riael responded. “What are we doing to fix all this?”

“The nurse tells me we can try powerful numbing agents with her guardian's permission.”

“What would that do? The numbing?”

“Well, it would trick her brain. She would still think she had a right leg, it was just entirely numb. The pain would cease for at least 48 hours. That’s enough time to wake her up and talk to her about what’s happening. The pain and confusion are mainly what’s driving her to screaming and thrashing. All her brain can think and feel right now is pain and fear.”

“Okay. So you’re going to ask Shiro about it? Technically he’s her guardian, right?”

“Yes. sir. I’m about to go talk to him in person myself. I decided to fill you in before I do so.”

“Thank you, Faulks. Good luck.”

~

The hotel next to the hospital was nice, not a Las Vegas casino hotel, but still nice. Lance was surprised at how many similarities this hotel had with Earth hotels. _I guess every planet has the right idea about vacation stays_ , he thought to himself. 

Allura insisted that they have joint rooms. Doors connected each room they were in. Everyone had the option to stay in their own rooms, but everyone basically just hung out in Shiro’s room. It was the largest room and no one wanted to be alone. Also, they were bored! Of course, they were worried for Pidge but they knew, too, that they couldn’t do anything about it right now. 

Faulks had come last night and filled Shiro and the others in about Pidge. Faulks hated having to deliver such horrible news all the time and was thankful for such kind guests on his planet.

Shiro hesitantly gave them permission to use the method that Faulks had explained to Riael the night before. He did argue that he was not her legal guardian and that her real parents should be the one giving the okay. But one was lost in space, unknown to even be alive, and the other was on planet Earth. Stuck in a hard place, they came to the conclusion that technically, Shiro, Allura, and Coran are the paladin’s temporary legal guardians while in space. 

Back at the hotel, after Faulks had come the night before, all that they could do was sit around and wait. 

“Let’s go visit Keith, I bet he’s super bored,” Lance suddenly said, causing their heads to raise. No one had said anything all night. 

Hunk sniffed. “Hey, yeah, maybe we can bring him something to entertain him. Let’s stop being so depressed.”

Shiro coughed, straightening his back. “Great idea,” he responded.

Allura stood. “May I come?”

Lance nodded, shrugging.

“Maybe we can finally go see Pidge…” Hunk says softly.

Shiro nods, but his face was uncertain. 

They walked over to the hospital quickly. They were disappointed when the nurse told them Keith was sleeping.

“In fact, he was been super restless all night. We only just got him finally fall asleep. So, I’d prefer if you came back later,” said the nurse.

Shiro nodded and thanked her anyways. Before he could walk back out with his friends, Faulks turned a corner and saw them. They yelled for the humans to come over to them. Shiro walked over to the second in command.

“I was just on my way to get you! It’s about Pidge,” Faulks said quickly.

“Wh- what is it? Is she okay?” Lance exclaimed.

Faulks smiled. “Yes! The drug worked and she’s finally calm! Not entirely awake or attentive, but enough that she can understand us and communicate. It actually started working last night but we had to let her adjust and take in everything before we could let her see you.”

The group exchanged joyous looks.

Faulks continued. “She knows about everything that happened. She’s fully aware of what happened specifically to her. If we had lied to her, the shock of finding out the hard way, not under the power of the drug, could have killed her. So, it’s fair to say she’s not exactly the happiest person alive right now. But she is alive.”

“Can we go see her, right now?” Hunk said, excited.

“Yes, please follow me,” Faulks said as they started back down the hall Faulks had just come from.

They arrived at Pidge’s hospital room after about a five-minute walk. All of them stop at the door, unsure now of what they expected or were prepared to see. 

“I’ll go in first,” said Faulks. “Make sure she’s awake and actually wants to see you all.”

They nodded.

Faulks closed the door behind him and saw her. The nurses had her upper body inclined so that she wasn’t exactly sitting up, but almost. 

“Hello, Pidge.”

Pidge turned her head from looking out the window. Pidge’s face was pale and raw from tears. Her eyes were like one of a zombie. 

“Hi, Faulks. Why back so soon?” Her voice was gravelly. It must be painful for her to speak. 

“You’re friends are all here. Except for Keith and Coran. They are all very anxious to see you. Is it alright if they come in?”

Pidge visibly flinched and suddenly her entire demeanor fell.

“A- are you okay, Pidge?” Faulks stepped closer. She shook her head.

“No… no no no- Don’t let them in!” She said frantically. “I’m a mess, I can’t tell the difference from up or down, they can’t see me like this.” Her harsh whispering sounded terrified and her voice broke at the end.

Faulks placed a hand on her shoulder. “Pidge, your friends don’t care what you look like right now. They are all very worried about you and want to be there for you. I know that your mind isn’t exactly in a sane place right now either, but you’ll be okay. Your friends believe that. Now you need to believe it too.”

She stared up into the kind alien’s eyes. Tears welled in her eyes.

“Just Shiro. I’m not ready to see anyone else, I just want to Shiro. Please…” Her voice just kept fading, eventually into a low whisper as she said, “I’m sorry. I’m just not ready.”

Faulks nodded his solemnly. He walked back outside to find the four of them waiting eagerly right outside the door. 

“She says she isn’t ready to see anyone but Shiro,” Faulks paused seeing the hurt look in the others’ eyes. “Please understand what she’s just gone through.” He looked Shiro. “Are you ready to see her?”

The man shoots apologetic glances to the others as he opened her door and shut it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the hits and kudos so far! Keep 'em coming :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3
> 
> I have finished writing chapter four, in fact, it was my favorite chapter to write so far! I'm not sure when I'll post it, but every time I try and go back to keep writing chapter five, I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE!!! I'm having a bit of writer's block... so yeah. I'm unsure when I'll post ch4, but it shouldn't be too long.


	4. Reunion and Sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was by far my favorite chapter to write! enjoy it~

“Shiro…” Pidge’s voice caught in her throat as she saw her friend enter her room.

He couldn’t hold back. Rushing to her bedside, he embraced her softly so he wouldn’t hurt her. She cried into his shoulder, repeating the same phrase over and over. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Shiro.”

“It’s okay. You’re okay Katie. You’re going to be okay,” His words brought comfort to Pidge like she had not felt in years.

Pidge slowed her breathing, trying to regain her calm. Shiro let go of her as she searched for the right words. It seemed like there weren’t any.

“Shiro I-”

“Stop apologizing, none of this is your fault. It’s okay.” Shiro made sure to look her straight in the eyes as he spoke sincerely. 

Pidge was caught in his gaze. His eyes looked like a fire was raging behind them and he was in no hurry to die them down. She could feel his empathy through his touch alone.

“This is what I needed,” Pidge thought aloud. Shiro gave a confused look. She pointed at Shiro. “You. Someone familiar to say it’s going to be okay. I… I think I really needed that. I, just, I don’t know what to do. I don’t have a leg anymore… I’m so scared.” Her fists clenched and she stared down. Shiro set his metal hand on top of hers.

“Katie, I’ve been where you are before. I don’t remember it all that well, but I know that I didn’t have friends or kind doctors to take care of me. Somehow, I survived. Now,” he paused and looked her up and down. “You are way stronger than I am.”

“How?! I’m just-”

“Just what? Just a paladin of Voltron? An insanely smart computer genius? A friend? A daughter and a sister?”

Silence.

Shiro spoke again, softly, saying, “Pidge, you are in every way, shape and form an amazingly strong person.” She nodded hesitantly.

“I guess you’re right…” she muttered.

“I know I’m right. You just need to believe me and the whole team when we tell you that you will get through this. Cause we’re here for you the whole way there okay?”

She nodded again, this time much more confidently. 

Without warning, Faulks opened the door quite violently, making both Shiro and Pidge jump in surprise.

“My apologies,” Faulks spoke, surprised at how quickly the door swung open. “It seems my irritation with your friends outside got the better of me… well, no matter. Pidge, are you sure that your other friends can not come in? They are,” he takes a long sigh, “quite persistent.”

Pidge laughs a little. “Of course they are.” Shiro smiles and looks back at Pidge. She nods slightly.

“S...sure. They can come in,” she responded shakily. Faulks mouthed a huge “thank you” and existed once more. 

Hunk and Lance burst in and Allura followed. 

“Pidge!!” They all exclaimed as they saw her. Pidge did her best to smile, but she became very emotional and started crying again. 

Laughing through her tears she exclaimed, “I love you guys so much.” They all did their best to hug her. 

~

“Wait, you're telling me that everyone got to go see her, but you let me sleep?!” Keith tried his best not to lose his calm with his nurse, Holo. He respected and was grateful towards her (and thought her name was very badass) but nonetheless, was quite annoyed with her. 

She just glared at him. “No, I did not wake you up. I don't know if you've forgotten, but you were up practically all night worrying over Pudge or complaining about your pain. So, no! You needed that sleep!”

“It’s Pidge. Her name is Pidge.”

“Oh.” She paused what she was writing on her clipboard. “Pidge? Why Pidge? What type of name is that? I mean, Pudge is weird too but at least it makes sense as a name. Kind of. Pidge sounds like a pigeon. Which is a type of bird on planet Earth, right?”

“Um… yes?” Keith was flabbergasted. “How the heck do you even know about pigeons?”

Holo blushed with embarrassment. “Oh, I wanted to be a universal historian when I was little.”

Keith’s eyes widen. “That exists?”

“Oh, yes. It's many aliens’ dream to become a Universal Historian. But you have to be insanely smart and pass a bunch of confidential tests. I just studied other planets lifestyles and environments for fun when I was little. It actually helps me sometimes in this nursing job, like when I get patients from far away planets and solar systems,” Holo glanced back at Keith. He just stared at her in disbelief. 

“You are so badass, Holo,” he said with full sincerity. 

She only laughed and waved him off. “Nah. I’m just an old nurse who knows some good trivia answers. Now, I have to take some blood again.”

“What?!” Keith whined. “You already took some!”

“And now that we've changed how much of the fluid X we're giving you, we need to check it again. Sorry,” she responded matter-a-factly. 

Keith just grumbled under his breath. He really hated needles. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Holo said suddenly. “There was one person that was most disappointed that they couldn’t see you earlier. The boy that screamed about your face. Lane?”

Keith blushed, hard. “His,” he coughed. “His name is, um, Lance? He's an idiot.”

“Oh~! Uh huh, I’m sure he is. He must be a real idiot to like someone like you, another idiot.”

Keith didn't know whether to defend himself or Lance. 

“And… you're done. See, you didn't even notice I took your blood at all this time,” Holo bandaged his arm while Keith stared at it confused.

“Damn it, Holo. Why are you so good at your job?”

“I don't treat it like a job. More like a way to pass my time and help others. I enjoy it.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’ll be back later to check back in on you. Drink your juice and eat your cookies.” She pointed at the table next to his bed. 

“Gladly,” Keith said as he yawned. “I’ll probably take another nap too if that's okay.”

“Yep. See you later.” Holo left with the bag of Keith’s blood. Keith stared at his apple juice and chocolate chip cookies. 

“Holo, you are so badass,” he murmured one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have major writers block on what to write next in this fanfic! Thank you to everyone who read this far, I appreciate every hit and kudo. Feel free to comment some ideas at me at what to write next and maybe I'll come back to it and keep writing.
> 
> again, thank you <3


	5. An End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is wrapped up, swiftly and neatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Trigger Warning:_
> 
>  
> 
> Cutting strongly implied

Shiro was glad Pidge was awake and feeling better. But at the same time, he was horribly worried for her. She’s only fourteen. And she’s still one of the strongest people Shiro had ever met. He only wished he could truly express how he felt. Almost like a fatherly figure, his chest swelled with pride for her. Tears welled, but he was able to keep his emotion under wraps.

“I need to stay as strong as Pidge is being if I’m ever to lead this team correctly.”

~

Keith stared at his wrists. Scars lined both, and he could feel the nonexistent ache from his legs. Back when he was a stupid teenager, a young prepubescent little boy, he discovered a new sensation from pain like he’d never felt. He basically became obsessed with it. He used to always be angry. When he got into the flight academy, he changed his life completely. The reason he got kicked out was embarrassing. He got angry after someone in his crew called him emo after discovering his scars. He hit the kid so hard out of anger, he broke the kid’s nose and knocked him out. He’s still ashamed about it. 

He wouldn’t dare tell his Voltron family about his past. It didn’t matter now. He is a million times stronger now. A different person. But scars, literal and figurative, never heal.

~

Pidge kept reminding herself of the immense love that her crew showed her. That drug that basically numbed her whole body faded quickly. She cried from the pain and asked to be put in a coma. The doctors told her it was too risky at the time, but that they would let her sleep soon. They kept restraints on her arms and foot, and one across her neck to keep her stable and safe. 

Pidge suddenly remembers Shiro’s words. “You’re so strong Pidge. Stronger than me.” She smiles, tears slowing. “I am so thankful for them,” she mutters.

_**Ten Days Later** _

Faulks rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro looked at his new friend. 

“You have all been so patient and kind,” Faulks told him.

“If anything, you are the ones who have been so kind to us,” Shiro responded. 

Faulks bows a little, smiling. “Anything for our defenders to the universe.” He straightens his posture and continues. “Your ship is repaired to new. The lions are polished and roaring to get back space.” They laugh at their own pun. Shiro thanks the alien friend and returns to his crew.

“Shiro, look at this!” Pidge’s voice causes Shiro to turn around and find that Keith is running toward him, Pidge in her wheelchair close behind. Lance is rocketing Pidge toward both of them. Shiro laughs and moves out of the way from the high-speed chase. 

“Careful, Keith, you just got the all clear from Holo.” Coran yells at the boy. Allura is behind him, basically losing her marbles laughing. Hunk is cheering Pidge on from the side. 

Riael walks up to Shiro. “Looks like it’s getting back to normal again for you guys?”

Shiro nods. “It’ll be hard, but thanks to you all, it’s going to be so much easier. Thank you. We’ll be on our way soon.”

Raiel nods. “If you need anything else, don’t be afraid to ask.”

After their last thank you’s and goodbye's, Team Voltron boarded the castle ship. 

Pidge called Shiro over to her side. 

“Yes?” Shiro asked the girl.

“Thank you for everything,” she says sincerely. Her eyes water, this time from the raw emotion and the love she felt for her second family.

“Of course, Katie,” Shiro says as he kneels to hug her in her wheelchair. “Now let’s find your family and save a universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took months for me to write anything else. This is the end of Pain and Courtesy. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed or too short. Comment down below if you want me to write something in or add in details you wanted or I missed. But other than that, I'm going to focus on other writing projects right now. I have a few in progress and not really publish-able right now, but who knows? 
> 
> Again, comment anything!!! I love hearing back from people who read my shit :P
> 
> And, of course, thank you so much for reading. <3


End file.
